It's a Small World After All
by Swisssmarie
Summary: Ever wondered where Colin went? Well this story says something that I think would happen. Will Lisa get Colin back, or will something terrible make colin move once again? Find out here!
1. Surprise, Surprise

_**Surprise, Surprise**_

Have you ever wondered what happened to Colin, from the Simpson's Movie? Well, this is what I would think happened. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"Lise? Where are you? You in here, Lisa? Bart asked.

No answer.

"What's this?" Bart noticed a note. He picked it up and read it. It read...

Maybe I should tell you guys what happened. And why there is a note.

* * *

Bart is thirty. He is married to-can you guess-Jessica Lovejoy, or Jessica Simpson. He has one five-year old kid, named Zachary. And another one coming on the way.

Maggie is in college. And she is even engaged to some guy name Nathan Barlow.

And Lisa, is just, Lisa. She hasn't had a date since Freshman year of college, and she's twenty-eight! But that will soon change.

Knock, Knock.

Lisa was standing alone in front of Bart's house. The wind is picking up, and it's getting colder. Lisa wished she had brought a jacket. But more than anything she wished she hadn't wasted her life all on grades, and more on her social status. Because right now grades were not important anymore.

"Oh, hey, Lisa." Bart said surprised.

"Hey Bart," Lisa walked in uninvited. "Hey Jessica."

"Oh , hey, Lisa, this is a surprise. Why are you here?" Jessica asked.

"Yea, Lise? Why _are_ you here?" Bart questioned.

"Oh, no, reason."

"Your lonely aren't you." Bart asked.

"Yes! Do you know what it's like to have no one around twenty-four seven?" Lisa exclaimed.

"Well, no."

"Lisa, I wouldn't do this to anyone, but if you'd like, you can stay in the guest room for a while." Jessica suggested.

Bart didn't like that. When he heard Jessica say that, we was trying to cut her off.

"Yeah! That would be great! Thanks, Jess." Lisa replied happily.

For some reason Lisa had all her bags with her.

In a whisper, Bart said, "When did she start calling you 'Jess', and where did she get those bags?"

"I don't know." Jessica replied.

"Oh and by the way, I won't be here tonight." Lisa said.

"Why?" Bart and Jessica said in unison.

"Because I have a double date with Maggie."

"What!" Both in unison again. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I don't know. It just came to me. Anyway thanks again."

"This is your fault." Bart said to Jessica.

"Yea, I know." She replied.

The whole day past. It was very annoying for Bart. Because he thought he got away from it all twelve years ago. Jessica didn't like it either. She was getting a headache from either Lisa, the baby, or Zach. Zach was also sick of her, even though he loved her. He couldn't wait until she went away, is all he could say.

Night had come, and Lisa was getting ready for her date. His name was Tyler Granton. He was a police intern, at Springfield Police Training Center.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go now!" Lisa said, happier than ever. She was wearing a velvet, blue dress, about knee high. White pearl earrings, and navy blue high-heels. She wanted to look her best, because she did not want to mess up this date.

"Okay, have fun, stay out as long as you can!" Bart, Jessica, and even young Zach were saying.

Lisa was gone.

"Finally!" Bart shouted.

"I'm sorry Bart. I forgot how annoying she could be."

"Don't worry, I was even more annoying."

"Oh yea." Jessica said sarcastically.

* * *

Lisa was walking down Main Street towards Djibouti (pronounced ju boo de). She was so excited about having a date, finally. But she always wondered what would happen if she didn't brake up with Milhouse in High School. Or what about Nelson, her first crush. Oh, and who was that other boy she liked. It started with a C. _Colin!_ she thought. _What ever happened to him?_ _We went to get ice-cream and then nothing_. Lisa had shivered just thinking about him. She really liked him, and she knew he liked her. But it's too big of a world to try and find him now.

"Hey Lisa!" Maggie called, when she saw her. Maggie had matured a lot. She grew up smart like her mom and sister, and rebellious like Homer, and Bart. When she hit college she destroyed her bad ways and went for good. But she will always be more popular than Lisa, no matter what.

"Hey Maggie." Lisa replied, "hey Nathan."

"Hey, girl." Nathan replied.

Lisa smiled crookedly. She had no idea why Maggie liked him. "Have you seen, Tyler?"

"No, oh wait there he his." Maggie replied.

"Lisa! Glad you could make it!" Tyler exclaimed.

Lisa just smiled shyly. "Oh, Tyler, I never introduced you to Maggie."

"Oh, okay." Tyler replied reluctantly.

"Tyler, this is my sister Maggie." Lisa started. "Maggie, Tyler."

Maggie and Tyler shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Tyler." Maggie said politely.

"Dido." Tyler replied.

After Tyler said "Dido", Lisa was regretting him already.

"So are we going to go in or stay out in the cold?" Nathan asked.

"Okay." Everyone said together.

"Hey, Lise, you okay?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure about anything anymore, Maggs."

"Oh, well this time it might be better. He seems like a real keeper." Maggie said, hoping to cheer up Lisa.

"Yeah, a real zoo keeper." Lisa replied, becoming annoyed.

"Oh, he's not so bad. Look at Nathan for instants, he's a man. Tyler is a non-caring man."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Exactly." Maggie winked, and then walked off.

Lisa didn't know what to say. He seemed nice when she saw him at the super-market. I guess some things don't last forever.

Everyone was seated. Lisa and Tyler looked at each other, and then looked away. This went on for about ten minutes. Even though Lisa was looking at Tyler, she was thinking of Colin. It had been so long, and now that he was circling her mind, he probably could never get out.

"So, Tyler, I heard you are an intern at the Springfield Police Training Center, or SPTC. I think it's really cool. You know?" Lisa said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool" Tyler replied sipping some coke.

Lisa looked down. She didn't know what to say. This dude was social dud,_ and I thought I was bad, s_he thought. "I think it would be cool. Your on the force, and you stop bad guys."

"Yeah, I don't do it for that."

"Then why do you do it?" Lisa questioned.

"For the doughnuts."

"What?" Lisa exclaimed. _Again with the doughnuts,_ she thought. Did everyone in this down have an obsession with doughnuts?

"What?" Tyler asked, not knowing or caring what was going on.

Lisa rolled her eyes. There wasn't anyone out there but_ him_.

"Finally the food is here!" Maggie yelped.

Lisa got tofu, and a salad. Tyler got a combo meal, with steak, chicken, and shrimp (Lisa hated that). Maggie got a sandwich with rye and turkey. And Nathan got cheese and crackers, and tomatoes and peppers.

"So, I'm guessing you aren't a vegetarian." Lisa commented.

"Nope! I love animals, up and down. Especially in my stomach." Tyler replied cruelly.

"Um, okay." Lisa didn't like this guy up and down. He didn't like anything Lisa liked. At least Colin wanted to be someone who didn't like doughnuts. Colin liked animals up and down, but not in his stomach. And he cared about the environment. _The environment!_ Lisa thought. She would ask Tyler if he cared about the environment.

"Tyler? Have you ever tried to save the environment?" Lisa asked.

"No, have you?" Tyler said, practically ignoring Lisa.

"Well, I saved Springfield when I was eight. I told everyone to stop throwing in Springfield Lake. Because the pollution was extremely high. But _someone_, didn't obviously get the message. So, we were chased out of town, and forced to live in Alaska." Lisa said, starting to sound a bit overly excited about the idea.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you. You were that_ naggy_ girl who nags the town to do what she wants." Tyler replied.

"Yeah! I was that 'naggygirl'!" Lisa screamed. That was it, this guy was going to be gone.

"Lisa, calm down." Maggie said, trying to calm Lisa down.

"Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down because this man is a big joke!"

"Joke? What do you mean, joke?" Tyler asked, only caring about himself.

"You are a scam! Why did I even go out with you?!"

Before Tyler or Maggie could do anything, Lisa had already grabbed her water and thrown it in Tyler's face.

"Why did you that?!" Tyler yelled.

"Because I'm done with you." Lisa replied crying. Now she would never have a family. Just a great job. And that wasn't enough.

Lisa ran out of the restaurant, crying. You could hear her high-heels clicking against the wet Springfield sidewalk.

"Lisa! Wait up!" Maggie called after her.

"No! I just want to be alone!" Lisa yelled back.

"But..."

Lisa was a confused girl. She didn't know want to do. Her head was hurting. Her thoughts were scrambled. And her emotions were going crazy.

Da, daa, da, daa, da, daaaa.

Lisa started slowing down. What was that she heard? It sounded so familiar.

_Flashback_

_"Colin!" Lisa said as she ran to the dome._

_Colin was playing her a song, but the dome cut off all sound._

_"I can't hear you." Lisa said._

_Colin wrote her song on the dome._

_"Da, daa, da, daa, da, daaaa." Lisa thought that was the most beautiful thing ever. "I never thought my life could be anymore perfect. But this..."_

_Present (or future)_

"Oh. My. God." Lisa said under her breath.

Lisa looked up, and at the edge of the corner was...

"Colin?!" Lisa screamed. Lisa ran down the sidewalk and appeared right in front of him.

"Lisa?" Colin asked, still having an Irish accent. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just raising money some money for the homeless by playing my guitar."

"Yeah, do you know what song that is?" Lisa asked, a little flirtatious.

"Of course, it's yours." Colin responded, playing along.

Lisa could not believe that she had found Colin! He was still the same boy he was. Never to grow up. He still remembered her, and she remembered him. This was insane, this couldn't be right, those no way he could be here in Springfield after twenty years. It just wasn't possible, but it was happening. No doubt about it.

"I guess this really is a small world after all."

* * *

Review Please!! Hope you like it!! And remember to check out my other stories too! I'll update this and them as soon as possible! 


	2. They Found Each Other!

Lisa stood stunned at the situation. It was Colin! He's the guy that made Lisa feel special. He was there when no one was. Colin was the one... he truly was.

As Colin collected his things he asked, "So what have you been up to?" He smiled to himself about the old days. "I mean, I haven't seen you in, what, 10 years?" Colin fully stood up now to face Lisa.

Lisa looked at her navy blue shoes. "Oh, you know, just the usual." She looked up and smiled. Colin looked almost exactly like he did ten years ago. His red hair was redder then ever, his pale (but yellow) skin was as pale as before. It was so comfortable to be around him, because he was the exact same Colin she remembered. "What about you?" She bit her lip.

Colin simply replied with, "Just music."

Lisa forgot about how freaking awesome his Irish brogue was! It was like magic, but better. "Well you're doing just plain incredible." She smiled.

They both stood together on the sidewalk exchanging smiles. How could anyone smile so much?! But, they did. Even though they didn't know it, each one was thinking about the past when they had fun. When they were together as friends. But, of course, their beautiful daydream was crushed by Tyler...

"Lisa!" Tyler ran out of the restaurant. He looked around until he found her. "Lisa!" He called.

Lisa turned around. Colin glanced, too. "Who's that?" Colin asked.

Lisa looked at Colin, his smile had faded. It made her want to cry. She looked back to see Tyler jogging after her. "Uh.." Tyler came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm. "He's nobody." Lisa finally stated to Colin. "So leave." She glared at Tyler.

"No problem, sweet cheeks." And just like that Tyler was gone. He certainly didn't have a problem with it.

Lisa gave a shrug to Colin who stood awkwardly. "Don't you want to go after him or something?" He asked.

Lisa chuckled. "Not really." She stepped a little closer. "Cause right now you're the only one that actually means anything to me." She heartedly smiled. It was true. Right now he was all she wanted to think about and talk about. She wasn't about to let him disappear... not again.

"Lisa Simpson!" Maggie sprung from the restaurant. "What are you do-" She stopped at the sight of Colin. "Oh my God.. Lisa? Who's this?"

Lisa grabbed Maggie and said, "It's Colin."

Maggie stood still, but not shocked. As we all know, she was only two when Lisa ever met Colin. She's heard stories about him, but she's never seen him. Secretly, after hearing so many awesome stuff about him, she wanted to meet him. Well, little Maggie's wish was secretly achieved. "Are you serious? The guy that you used to talk about, like, ALL the time?? The Irish one??" She started getting excited and anxious. "No freaking way!" She pushed away from Lisa and hugged Colin. That's the kind of thing she'd do to someone she just met. That's how she met Nathan.

Colin laughed at her outgoing character. Who knew? Maggie's so much like her sister, but yet so different. And Colin could tell. "Wow, so I guess I'm a well known character in your family." He eyed Lisa, who looked away self-consciously. He used to be a big topic in Lisa's life and she knew it.

Maggie released Colin. Colin continued to smiled, and in thick Irish accent, "I've never met a girl who could go up to a complete stranger and just hug them."

"But, that's the thing, you're not a complete stranger to me. I've heard enough about you from 'lovestruck' over here to know what color underwear you were wearing the day you met her, hypethetically, of course." Colin laughed. Lisa froze to a stick. She wasn't still in love with him... well she didn't think. Her face began to burn.

"Excuse my little sister." Lisa said, slightly pushing Maggie from her position. "She has absolutely no idea what she's talking about..."

"Oh relax, Lis." Maggie chuckled, "It's all just a joke."

Colin began to say something, but Lisa's phone ring made him stop. She looked at her purse and reached for her cell phone. "It's Bart." Lisa flipped it open. "Hello?" Lisa's eyes got big. "Oh my God, alright we will." She closed the phone and looked up at everyone. "Who wants to meet little Serena Simpson?"

Maggie screamed with excitement. "What?! Bart had his second child and he didn't call earlier?"

"Apparently, she went into labor, like, an hour after I left the house. He didn't want to call cause it was too crazy." Lisa repeated. She turned to Colin. "You know my brother, Bart? He just had his second kid."

"Oh, ok." Colin said. "I forgot about Bart..." He smiled sheepishly.

Maggie and Lisa gasped. "How do you forget about someone like Bart??"

"Oh I don't know, I haven't been around you guys in forever...I miss that." Lisa's face exploded. She felt like crying. How and why was possible that she found the guy of her dreams? It's just not possible for any one like her. Her family was one of the most dysfunctional families on the planet, nothing ever went right, and now, everything's going right. "Sorry, but I actually have to go..." Colin said. "But, um, Lisa?" Lisa waited. "Would you like to go out sometime? Like to get ice cream or something?"

Ice cream?! Lisa thought about that one day... after that it was nothing. There was nothing. She couldn't remember anything. Lisa walked to him and hugged him. "Of course." She smiled and her, Maggie and Nathan walked down the sidewalk leaving Colin alone. He was alone once again, but this time, he knew that he wouldn't be forever.


	3. Yeah, Finally, They're Together

Lisa and Maggie arrived at the hospital after dropping Nathan off at the house. Bart showed them to Jessica's room. Little Serena was beautiful. As Lisa held the tiny baby, she thought about Colin. Would she ever have a baby as beautiful and healthy as this one? Would it be with Colin..? Or with someone else? She wanted to cry. Lisa gave the baby up to Bart. "I'm so happy for you, Bart, but I have to go..." Lisa hurried out of the room.

Maggie sighed. "Lisa wait!" She ran after her. She caught up to her sad sister and grasped her arm. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I have to!" Lisa shouted. Maggie stepped back, shocked. Lisa sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't be here right now. I can't be around three happy people and a _baby _without thinking how sucky my life has been in these passed couple years. I just have to go." And then that was it. Lisa left with a tear coming up.

Lisa walked back onto the boulevard alone. She continued to walk in the dark, thinking. She thought about, of course, Colin and where he was now...

"Lisa!"

Lisa spun around to be trampled by a bike. "Oh mother.!" And guess who it was? "Colin!"

"I'm so sorry about this!" He brushed the dirt from his shirt and picked a leaf out of her blonde hair. "You just appeared out of no where!" He chuckled. "Are you alone?"

Lisa just laughed. Her arm hurt like hell, but she was just happy to be with him again. She was just happy! Nothing could bring that down right now, and she means NOTHING. Lisa relaxed and smiled. "Yes I'm alone, just walking the boulevard here."

"Oh, of course." He helped her up. "Do you want to take a walk? Like, together? Uh, so you're not alone on this beautiful night." Colin tried so hard not to make things awkward, but luckily for him he never made anything awkward for Lisa.

Lisa smiled and hooked her arm in his. "Lead on."

The two walked together on this Springfield night. Both will realize what happened on that misty night when they went to get "ice cream" and then there was no sign of Colin ever again...

"So, Lisa. Remember that day we went to get ice cream?" Colin asked. He looked her in the eye. "Remember what happened after ice cream?"

Lisa thought about it. She looked up at the starry sky, hopefully to get some answers. She got none. "No... I don't. What happened? What REALLY happened??"

Colin released from Lisa's arm and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you remember that day?"

"Yeah of course I do! It was the day my dad saved us from that bomb in the dome!" She looked afraid. "What happened afterwards?"

Colin let go, knowing he was being a bit over dramatic. "My dad died that day." He looked away from her eyes towards Springfield Lake. "He died because of that dome." Lisa was about to cry. She grabbed him and held him tight. She wasn't about to let go now... her father was the reason for his father's death. But why didn't she remember that? She remembered everything. "My dad was the only thing I had...and then I had to leave...making me leave you, too."

Lisa began to cry. This was the reason he left Springfield. This is the reason why she never saw him again, until now. "Colin...I'm so sorry...you don't understand how much I wish I could go back time to change that horrible time...but I can't."

Colin sighed. It wasn't her fault. She was the one who tried to save the town. "I know Lisa...don't worry. That time in history has been forgive and forget, so now it's now. I'm still on my own, but I have_ you _again." Lisa blushed.

Lisa wanted so badly to just be with him forever. He was the greatest thing that's ever happened to her, seriously! The two began to walk again. They talked about the old times before anything crazy happened. How they met and the cool thing about that meeting. Lisa felt so happy around Colin. She could be herself, which in most cases she couldn't be around people. As they walked, Lisa felt a hand slip into her's. She looked down, surprised. Lisa didn't look at him, but knew he was smiling towards the sky. She bit her lip.

They walked down the street on that quiet night together. No one said a word. Finally, Colin said, "Lisa, this is probably one of the fastest things I've ever done..but..."

Lisa tightened her grip on his hand. She knew was he was about to say. It was true, in just ONE night, only ONE night, she found the guy that she knew was part of her life, and realized that she loved him, and HE loved her back...

"I think I love you..."


End file.
